


Making It Simple

by Gottahavemyncis



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24280768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gottahavemyncis/pseuds/Gottahavemyncis
Summary: WARNING SPOILERS FOR S17, S20 "THE ARIZONA"!A four part story giving more context to the last scenes of the episode. My hope is that even with the additions, the theme and heart of this wonderful episode are still intact. And yes, there's some canon diversion. Gibbs and McGee centric with other canon characters involved or mentioned. See notes in Chapter One.
Relationships: Duty - Relationship, Family - Relationship, Friendship - Relationship
Comments: 11
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: This started as a tag to "The Arizona", Season 17, Episode 20, in my opinion the best episode in a long time and ironically, again my opinion, a lovely and fitting end for Season 17. However, I wanted more context, so I added a bit of story before and after the scene in Gibbs' home (that scene still takes my breath away) and changed something so now it's a 4 part story based on "The Arizona" rather than a short tag to that episode. My hope is that even with my additions, the theme and heart of this wonderful episode are still intact. And yes, of course there's canon diversion. Have I ever written anything strictly in canon? Nope, I don't think so either.
> 
> Also, because the episode was filmed without any reference to the pandemic, I've left out any references to it. I decided that by now we can all use a vicarious trip to a location of your choice (anywhere but our living rooms, right?) as well as a visit with our NCIS friends.
> 
> Canon Characters active in the story: Gibbs (aka Poppy), the McGees: Tim, Delilah, Morgan and Johnny, Pam Cook (Vance's Exec. Assist.), Ellie Bishop, Nick Torres, Leon Vance, Secretary of the Navy Porter, Special Agent Richard Owens (The Curse, S1, Ep 5, 2003). Admiral Caplinger and his wife (The Arizona, S17, Ep 20, 2020) make a brief appearance. Also, we have a guest from the TV show "Madam Secretary", Jay Whitman.
> 
> Canon Characters mentions only: Ducky (aka Granducky), Tony DiNozzo, Sarah McGee, Kasie Hines, Jimmy and Breena Palmer, Jackson Gibbs and LJ Moore. OC characters are mention only.
> 
> For explanations of Tim's non-canon past (and my OCs mentioned herein), see my profile on Fan Fiction Net.
> 
> Acronyms: DoD = Department of Defense, DoN = Department of the Navy, JBPHH is Joint Base Pearl Harbor-Hickam, Hawaii. 
> 
> Also, this chapter has not been beta'd.

Our story begins in the bullpen Tuesday evening, after the death of Joe Smith.

**MAKING IT SIMPLE**

**Chapter One**

Tim watched Gibbs as the man packed to leave the office. With his teammates gone for the night, he had a proposal to make that he knew his wife would agree with. Crossing the aisle, he stood in front of Gibbs' desk, "Boss, how about company for the trip?"

Gibbs looked up, his eyes warm, with one of his half-smiles, "Nah, I got it, Tim, thanks."

"Ok. I'll be over later for the grill."

Gibbs watched as Tim left for home. He sighed inwardly, thinking about the last few days and what he'd learned from Joe Smith. Things that he wished he'd pushed with his dad, things he knew should have been said and needed to be said to someone who cared about him, to family. Realizing that all was not quite lost, he picked up the phone.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Tim smiled as he walked into his home calling out, "Hello, Light of my Life, Baby Lights!"

Dee returned his smile as she wheeled in from their kitchen, "Hi, sweetie! You're home early, no new cases, yay! Any news about your Arizona sailor?"

He kissed his wife deeply, thankful she was home after an unexpected 3 weeks in Dubai, ordered there by her supervisor at the Department of Defense. It had been her second 'unexpected' assignment there in 4 months. She'd been home just a week now and he was still reveling in her physical presence and grateful that the long flights to and from hadn't caused any physical distress for her. Seeing and talking with her on Skype was a great thing, having her home with the three of them was a blessing. Tim was sure everyone who'd helped him with the twins would agree. At least this time he and their caregivers had been organized!

"Yes, Gibbs was right about the X-ray. Jimmy and Kasie worked their magic and found the proof we needed. The cremation is done; the ashes will be released to Gibbs tomorrow. Then he's taking them to Pearl for interment in the Arizona."

Dee frowned, "By himself?"

Tim nodded. "I asked if he wanted company but he said no thanks." He huffed as the twins barreled into him, hugging his legs. "Daddy, Daddy! No bad guys today?"

With a laugh, he picked them up, kissing each of them before answering, "That's right, no bad guys today, it's a very good day! How about you, did you have fun today, learn any new things?"

At the age of 2 ½, Morgan and Johnny had joined a preparatory pre-school class at their daycare. They wouldn't start their actual pre-school classes until the following January, after their 3rd birthday. However, as bright and curious as they were, they'd started the informal Prep pre-school sessions, learning for fun, held two times a week at their daycare center. With happy nods, the kids told him what they'd learned that day and who and what they'd played with before and after. After their recitation, they ran off to wash their hands for dinner.

Dee smiled, "We're so lucky! Our children are adorable, they like vegetables and they love learning new things. Is Gibbs leaving tomorrow?"

Tim chuckled at his wife's comment about the kids liking vegetables as well as her quick return to their previous topic of conversation. "Yes, he'll pick up the ashes in the morning and then head for whatever flight he's taking. I don't know if he's flying commercial, a C-130 or on a government jet."

"I'm glad you asked him, I wish he'd said yes."

"Me too. I'll ask him again, I'm going to his place tonight to borrow a grill for that party I told you about, the wrong number party."

She laughed, shaking her head, "Right! I still think it's strange that they asked you to bring anything. You're the one they bothered. So in apology, they invited you to the party, which was nice, and then…oh by the way, feed us. Weird!"

Tim grinned, "Yeah, I thought about that. We don't have to go."

"It'd probably be fun but I'd rather you go to Hawaii with Gibbs."

"Just me? You don't want to come along, bring the kids?"

Grabbing his hand, she pulled him closer for another kiss. "No, you and Jethro go, spend some time together. Besides, I was in Dubai for 3 weeks while you were holding down the fort, you need some time to yourself and I need some Mommy time with our babies. I'm taking the rest of the week off to spend with them. I'll take them to their prep class on Thursday but otherwise, we're out of daycare for the next three days. And frankly, hon, I can't stand the thought of flying anywhere!"

"The no flying makes sense, a week is enough to beat jet lag but not to forget all those hours in the air. Your plans sounds like fun, maybe I'll stay home too. Can't count on Gibbs changing his mind, you know once he makes a decision…"

"I know, but he said that at work. I'm banking on him feeling differently when the two of you talk privately."

Tim tilted his head, "It's possible. I wondered if he was thinking about his dad, missing him. I thought about reminding him of his dad's friend and Boss's namesake, LJ Moore, who's also a WWII vet, but the squad room didn't seem the appropriate place. I'll say something tonight."

"Good! Dinner's almost ready."

"Great, what are we having?"

She grinned, "Our favorite, spaghetti and meatballs, with a veggie salad and garlic bread." She laughed at his expression, "Don't be too impressed! The meatballs were frozen in a bag, the veggie salad came in a bag and so did the garlic bread. I am heating the pasta sauce, that came in a jar, with the meatballs and cooking the spaghetti noodles, those came in a box and the salad dressing is in a bottle. However, we do have a freshly grated mix of Romano and Parmesan cheese, no box or bag for either."

He grinned, "And you're putting it all together, sounds yummy. I'll go change, be back to set the table and corral the twins."

With a quick kiss, Tim disappeared to wash away the day and change out of his federal agent clothes. Then he gathered the kids, carrying a giggling child under each arm, to the kitchen. He was in love with his life, his wife and children, his surrogate father, his siblings, his extended family and friends, his in-laws and his job. Sure, there were a few bumps to deal with but they were just that, bumps.

He loved their new home, even though they'd lived in it a year now he still thought of it as new, and was thankful that his friends Bill, Jose and Freddie had worked with Gibbs to make it an accessible home for Dee.

Putting the kids on their feet, the three of them got busy setting the table. Morgan and Johnny carried the place mats Daddy handed them, carefully placing them on the table. Next came the silverware, Tim brought the forks and the kids carried the spoons and napkins, putting one of each on each place mat. The bread came sliced, buttered and garlicky, the meatballs could be cut with a fork, Dee would have broken the spaghetti noodles into smaller pieces before cooking, the salad wouldn't need cutting, no knives were needed.

Next were the plates and the children carried those while Tim poured beverages for each of them. Milk for his son and daughter, a glass of wine for his wife and he would have iced tea. As he reached for the pitcher of his favorite raspberry tea, he changed his mind, reaching instead for a smaller pitcher of decaffeinated tea. He'd had enough caffeine for the day. The wine was tempting but Gibbs would probably offer him a beer and he'd rather have that. Maybe.

Their spaghetti, meatballs, garlic bread and vegetable salad was delicious and the four of them enjoyed every bite, talking more about what they'd done that day. Tim handled the cleanup with help from his children. Dee relaxed, chatting with her husband and kids while they, as she put it, cleaned up her mess.

After dinner, they had family time, playing together in the backyard and then inside for a few more minutes. After that, it was time for their nighttime routine: baths, stories, cuddles and bed.

With the twins' busy day they asked for just two stories tonight, one read by Mommy and the second one told by Daddy. Cuddles generally happened before and during story time with more cuddles after Daddy finished telling them the new parts of his story. The two climbed into their toddler beds, made for them by Poppy, and were tucked in by both parents with goodnight kisses.

Dee looked at the time after they'd tucked the kids in, "You'd better go if you don't want to be over there all night! Here, take the rest of the garlic bread. At least it's food!"

Tim smiled, "We ordered in today, he had a roast beef sandwich and an apple."

"Good! You should order in everyday then." Dee rolled her eyes, "I know, when you have a case you either eat on the fly or from that vending machine."

Her husband shook his head, "Not so much anymore! We either stop on the way back if we're out or order delivery. That new deli delivers and they make great salads and sandwiches."

"That's good to know."

"All right, I'm going. Love you, I'll be back in an hour or so."

She smiled, "Love you back. No rush. I'm reading a book I thought I'd deleted from my tablet by mistake. I started it on the plane home, then it disappeared. I found it buried in a folder I didn't realize I still had. Now I'm trying to get back into the story."

Tim chuckled, "Been there, done that! See ya!"

Taking his car, he was at Gibbs' house in less than 10 minutes. That was another great thing about their house, it was closer to Gibbs' home, the Navy Yard and a much easier commute for his wife.

Opening the front door, he called out, "Hey Boss."

"I'm in here, c'mon in."

Entering, he stopped when he saw the grill. Holding it up, he said, "Thanks! I don't know if we'll actually go but at least we'll be prepared!"

"Steaks will be better if they're marinated."

"Gonna grill them for enchiladas."

"Torres get you involved?"

Tim chuckled, "Yeah, after I got him involved translating for me. You sure you don't want someone to go with you?"

"Been thinking about that, Tim. We haven't had much time together in the last few months. Think you could get away for a few days? I'm flying over with Secretary Porter and Vance. They'll fly into Pearl-Hickam and then they're going on to Japan and Singapore. There's plenty of room for Dee if she can take the time and the kids, of course."

"Awesome, the Gulfstream! Yes, I'd love to go with you. Dee and I already talked about the possibility. She wants to spend the rest of the week at home with the kids and feels I should have some time to myself after her weeks in Dubai. I'd like to go and I've never been to Hawaii, at least not that I remember. Will I be allowed to attend the ceremony?"

"Yes, I already arranged that, just in case. Bring a suit, your badge and ID. And your snorkeling gear because we're staying at a hotel right on the beach, Leon recommended it. The ceremony is Friday morning but I decided to go early and stay over the weekend. That okay with you? Director said if you want to go he'll take the team off rotation. Tomorrow and Monday, our flight days, won't go against our Personal Leave. We'll have Thursday, Saturday and Sunday on our own. Thursday is a leave day. Team's off this weekend."

Tim laughed, "Let's see, do I mind a free trip to Hawaii, hmm, that's a tough decision. Of course I don't mind and as Dee said, I do need some time off. Are we flying back commercial?"

"After being Single Dad for 3 weeks, got that right! And no, we're catching a DoD flight home, that's one of the reasons I decided to stay the weekend. Pam Cook said the SecDef won't be on the flight." Gibbs tilted his head, "It's not free, the agency will pay for 2 nights at the hotel and meals. We'll be there 5 nights total."

"Sounds good and it was Single Dad with lots of help from Poppy, Grama Lu, Granducky, Aunty Breena, Uncle Jimmy and the Baltimore Uncles! All right, I'll meet you here in the morning and then leave my car."

"Nah, no need to do that, I'll swing by, pick you up, drop you home when we get back."

"Great, thanks! Then I don't need this." As he picked up the grill to put it away, Tim turned, "Meant to ask if you've talked with Mr. Moore lately?"

Gibbs gave him a warm smile, "Called him today, thanks for thinking of him. He's doing well, promised to have lunch with us sometime soon. Told him about Smith, said he was glad we found the proof for Smith but grateful he didn't have to watch anything like that. I asked him if he'd like to go to Pearl but he said no, he'd said enough goodbyes." He paused, "I have an idea about that grill. We don't have to check in for the flight until 10. We pick up the ashes and swing by the office, you give Nick the grill while we tell them you're going to Pearl with me and then we get out of there, fast!"

Tim chuckled, "Works for me!"

Gibbs sat quietly before saying, "Have a few minutes?"

"Sure." Tim sat on the sofa, looking at his mentor and father figure, something each had acknowledged in the months and years since their shared captivity in Paraguay. Even if it wasn't always evident at work, it was there, underneath their federal agent personas. Sometimes it did manifest at work, when they needed to talk about the team or a case, it was somewhat easier now, at least for Tim. While they argued, Gibbs had also begun to listen to his SFA rather than blowing him off or shutting him down and Tim, knowing he had the man's respect, was not afraid to disagree with him.

Now, slowly, Gibbs began to speak, perhaps thinking through the words he wanted to say, "I want to tell you something about Joe. Something about me.

"What I saw in Kuwait, before that I was different.

"It took something from me, that's what war does.

"Sometimes I think if my girls had been there when I got home, maybe they wouldn't have recognized me. Maybe there wouldn't have been enough of me left for them to hang on to.

"Maybe the best of me was gone.

"You come home and you're like half a person.

"The other half of you is still back there where at least it made sense.

"Where even with the bullets, the blood, the chaos, you knew what mattered.

"You knew that the guy next to you was willing to die for you and you for him.

"And you look around and think, it shouldn't take a war to make the world that simple."

Tim sat, stunned, too moved to respond. And really, what was there to say or do? The simplicity and depth of the words, the raw emotion, he needed to absorb it all. Jethro looked at his surrogate son, frowning at the moisture in his eyes. "Tim, I didn't, I never asked my dad and I'm pretty sure he wouldn't have talked about it if I had. Joe wouldn't have if I hadn't forced the issue. LJ didn't want to, when I asked him. I told him what little I knew about my dad's service, you remember that German pilot who saved him? There were a couple other things I heard over the years and then LJ opened up some, told me a little about his time. He's 95 too, same age as Smith. He signed up when he finished high school and turned 18 in'43. Like Jack, he already knew how to fly a plane so he went right into the U.S. Army Air Corps with my dad, although they were separated. LJ trained in Tuskegee and flew with theTuskegee Airmen. I never knew, Dad never even said.

"People don't know, unless they've been, they'll never know, never be able to understand. So we don't talk about it. There's no frame of reference - and that's a good thing. Except when it comes to calling for another war."

Tim was wiping his face with a baby wipe and Jethro couldn't help a rusty chuckle at the familiar smell.

Trying to find the words to tell him how much it meant that he'd shared his thoughts, his feelings, Tim knew wouldn't need to say much, Gibbs would understand. Finally he said, "Thank you for sharing with me. I knew it was bad but your words shed more light than speeches, books, monuments. When the twins are old enough, I hope you'll share with them, too, also about LJ, your dad and Joe Smith."

Gibbs nodded his agreement adding, "I'd like to continue to honor Joe, just as we honor Mike's buddy."

That was a young man who fought alongside Mike Franks in Vietnam, dying in the jungles there. When the Vietnam War Memorial, the Wall, opened, Mike was there and he returned every Veteran's Day to say hello to his lost friend. One of Mike's last requests was that Jethro continue to visit the Wall each Veteran's Day to honor his buddy. Jethro had promised, adding that he would also tell Tony and Tim the story so they would carry on the tradition.

After Mike's murder, when Gibbs told DiNozzo and McGee, Tim wrote the story of Mike's friend, including Franks and his connection to Gibbs and thus to Anthony DiNozzo, Jr. and Timothy McGee, although the only name he mentioned was the young man killed in Vietnam. Jethro felt immeasurably better after that, knowing they'd pass on the tradition and the people and their reasons about it.

He didn't know it yet but Tim had dedicated his most recent book, to be released soon, to Mike's friend as well as Mike, Tobias Fornell, another Vietnam vet, and Jethro. Again, he hadn't used their names, except for the buddy, but they'd know when they read it.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Reluctant to leave, he and Jethro spent close to another hour together before they reminded themselves they would have 13 ½ hours to talk on the jet tomorrow as well as the rest of the week. They exchanged hugs before Tim left, leaving the grill. If Boss brought it tomorrow, great, if not, Torres was off the hook.

On his way home, he sent Pam Cook a text, apologizing for the lateness of his request, adding that he was going to Hawaii with Gibbs so would need to be added to the flight manifest and have a hotel room reserved, which he was perfectly willing to do himself, although he didn't know the name of the hotel. By the time he got home, he had a reply from Pam with a laughing emoji. Gibbs had already booked 2 seats both ways and he'd also asked for a 2nd hotel room with a Cal King bed, preferably adjoining his room or if that wasn't available, a room with two beds, one a queen, the other a Cal King. Pam said that Tim's room would adjoin Gibbs' and he'd have a Cal King bed. Tim replied, thanking her and including an emoji of a bouquet of flowers. He smiled to himself, he and Gibbs should send her a bouquet, one with real flowers, in the morning. He'd send Dee a bouquet, too.

Dee was happy he was going after all, saying she thought he and Gibbs needed to spend time together and that she was relieved Gibbs wasn't going by himself. She shook her head, "I'm amazed he's actually taking days off, that's great! Is he changing at work?"

Tim tilted his hand, "A little. He doesn't yell as much as he used to and the head slaps are gone, as far as I remember, since Tony left but he's just as intense and focused. And that's how he should be, as the Team Lead for the top team in the agency."

"Oh I see. So when he retires and you step up, you'll be the new 'functional mute'?"

They both laughed at that.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Tim was ready with his roll-along garment bag and pack early the next morning. The twins were excited about him going someplace with a beach and glad he would be home by the time they woke up Tuesday. The three of them marked it on their calendar so they could see how many days away that was. Johnny pointed out the day that Dee had returned from Dubai. "Look, that's when Mommy came home, this is when you're coming home and then we'll all be home!"

"That's right, we will be, sweetie!"

"Daddy, could we go to a beach when you get home?"

"That's a good idea for that Saturday, Morgan. Let's circle that day and then you, Johnny and Mommy can plan what we'll do." Tim knew he and Dee were off that next weekend and the weather would be warming up. He didn't know if it would be warm enough for swimming at Sandy Point, their favorite beach, but they could play in the sand and at least stick their toes in. There were picnic tables there so they could bring their lunch, there were walk and roll trails, as Dee had nicknamed accessible paths, and the kids could nap in the van on the way home. Dee had acquired 'sand tires' that fit over the regular wheels of her chair so it would more easily roll on the sand. He put a note on the calendar to 'add sand tires' before they went.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Wednesday morning, when the Challenger pulled into their driveway, he kissed each of them goodbye for the third time. Hanging his garment bag on top of Gibbs' in the backseat and putting his wheeled pack in the trunk, he grinned at the grill sitting on top of Gibb's sea bag.

With about 45 minutes before the mortuary opened, they stopped at the diner as Tim knew they would. He hadn't eaten anything yet and ordered eggs, bacon and fresh fruit to go with his coffee while Gibbs had the same, adding toast and telling Tim they'd split the order. When Tim chuckled, so did Gibbs, after all these years, they were aware of what each wanted for breakfast at the diner.

While they waited for their food, Tim talked to Gibbs about ordering flowers to thank Pam Cook. When he readily agreed, Tim got busy on his phone, showing the various bouquets to his boss. They picked one they thought she'd like and Tim ordered it. It would be delivered late that morning, after they left. He also ordered a bouquet of Dee's favorite flowers, to be delivered this morning, when he knew she and the babies would be home.

Elaine looked at them as she refilled their coffee mugs. "You have your traveling clothes on. Ellie and Nick aren't going with you?"

"Not this time, no." Gibbs looked like he wanted to say more but didn't. However, Tim was proud of his mentor and had no qualms about telling their friend. "A sailor from WWII died the other day and we're taking him home for his interment."

"Oh, that's sweet! Not that someone has died but that you're taking him home. Where is that?"

"Pearl Harbor. He was one of the few remaining survivors of the Arizona. With his death this week and the death of one of his shipmates in February, there are only two survivors left now. There may be survivors of the USS Utah still alive." Tim took a deep breath, working to get past his emotions and realizing once again, how privileged he'd been to meet Joe Smith. Even if the man had been as ornery and stubborn as a mule and he himself hadn't been at his best with the man.

Elaine blinked back moisture, patting his shoulder and then Jethro's. "Bless you both. He must have been quite elderly! Will there be a ceremony?"

Gibbs nodded, "Yes, there's a funeral and a brief ceremony afterward. Tim and I will attend both. He was 95, he lied about his age when he enlisted, used his older brother's birth certificate. That's how we got involved, we had to prove he was aboard the ship, not his brother. The brother died in the '50s."

"You're going, so you must have found proof! What would happen if you hadn't?"

Tim smiled, "He wouldn't have been buried with his shipmates and that meant everything to him. But Gibbs figured it out, the man had been badly injured during the attack and he still had shrapnel in his arm. Jimmy and Kasie were able to match the shrapnel to the ship."

"My heavens! That's awful that he carried that around with him and wonderful that your team was able to prove it. Now, you two enjoy your meals and your time in Hawaii. Will you have any extra time there?"

Gibbs smiled, "Yes, we're taking some time off."

"Good! Tim, that must mean Delilah's home?"

He nodded, "She is, Elaine, got home last week, says she needs some Mommy time with the twins. And I need some time away."

"I know that's hard to do with your schedules. Have a great time! When is the ceremony?"

They told her and she said, "I'll say a prayer for him."

Finishing their breakfasts and coffees, Tim paid the bill, giving Gibbs a look when he started to protest. The older man huffed, "I taught you that look, not sure you should be allowed to use it on me."

Tim made a noise, "Tough, deal with it. And I already had 'the look', don't forget I raised Sarah McGee!"

Chuckling, the two men left the diner and were at the mortuary when they opened. The paperwork there didn't take long and they checked in at the Navy Yard at 0840, leaving the bag with the box of Smith's ashes in the trunk.

Gibbs had a mischievous grin on his face, "Here's what we'll do. You take the grill and when we walk in, give it to Torres or leave it at his desk if he's not there. I'll tell him you're going with me to Pearl."

Tim chuckled, "Then I'll tell him he's now responsible for the enchiladas for the party."

"And then we take off, don't need to see or talk with anyone else." He blinked as he stopped to send a text. He nodded to himself at the answer, "Sloane won't be until this afternoon."

Tim nodded, careful not to say anything. He thought his surrogate dad and the psych profiler might be more than friends. Or working on becoming something more. He didn't know how he felt about that. On the one hand he was glad his dad wasn't as alone as he'd been, on the other, Tim wasn't always sure he liked Sloane. On at least one occasion she'd acted like a giggly school girl in the middle of the squad room and sometimes she was too intrusive, although she was a good profiler. But then it probably wasn't any of his business. Although it was, in a way, kind of. When he said as much to his wife, she laughed at him.

Grabbing the grill, the two men walked to the Security check-in. The Security officers raised eyebrows when they saw the grill, passing it through after Gibbs told them it was his, that he was loaning it to Special Agent Torres for a weekend party.

Upstairs, they found the bullpen empty and figured their missing agents had gone for coffee. Tim wanted another one, deciding to grab one at the coffee cart when they left. It would be over an hour until they were in the air and another few minutes until coffee was available on their flight and with the several time zones they'd fly through, caffeine would be very important today.

Sitting at his desk, Tim booted up and went straight to his email. There was a note from Tony, which surprised him as it was his work email until he realized his friend must be working with one of the European offices. He consulted with them occasionally. With a grin, he told Boss to check his email for a message from Tony.

Bishop and Torres finally returned more than 20 minutes after Gibbs and McGee's arrival. Gibbs ignored them as he hunted and pecked on his keyboard, replying to Tony's email. SFA McGee gave them both 'the look' and an eyebrow, looking at his watch. Torres opened his mouth to say something but then winced and shut it again. Tim kept his laughter to himself, he'd seen Bishop's foot press down on Torres' boot.

When Tim was through making his point with their lollygaggers, Gibbs looked up, "McGee's going with me to Pearl. We'll be back here Wednesday. Team is off rotation until then. While we're gone, work cold cases, make yourselves available to the other teams, or take time off, Agents Carter and O'Brien are aware of what I'm telling you and will sign off for you. You know the drill, you're here, you work."

Tim nodded, picking up the grill as he stood. "Nick, here's the grill for the meat for the enchiladas. I already sent them my regrets and let them know you'd be there in my place. Have fun! The grill belongs to Gibbs. Make sure it's clean before you return it."

When Torres just stared at him, his mouth hanging open, the SFA put the grill on his desk, turning to their boss. "I'm ready."

Gibbs nodded, did a chin wave to the other two and headed for the elevator with Tim. As they stood inside the elevator car, waiting for the doors to close, Ellie turned and gave them a look. Both men grinned in her direction. They could hear Nick sputtering about Saturdays and parties with old people, strangers and…that was all they heard as the door closed. Anyone walking by the bank of elevators heard laughter from within as the car descended to the lobby.

As they exited the building, Tim mentioned coffee and Gibbs smiled, "Great minds, but the coffee at the airfield is better."

They were at Joint Base Anacostia-Bolling in minutes, passed through the gate and parked the car in the designated spot. Tim shook his head, "Doesn't it seem odd that the DC Field Office is here, aboard JBAB, less than 5 minutes from the Navy Yard and agency headquarters?"

"Yeah but it hasn't always been here. The DC office didn't move to the base until about the same time you started at Norfolk. Saved a lot of money by not having to pay rent to a civilian landlord. SecNav wanted all his resources as close together as possible."

"Kept in the family, so to speak."

Gibbs grunted and handed Tim the bag with the box of ashes while he got their coffees. Knowing they'd be sitting for most of the next 13 ½ hours, they checked in, handing over their luggage, Tim keeping his pack with his laptop and other items and Jethro kept the bag with the ashes, his pack with books, sweater, a game and 2 decks of cards. Then they walked around outside, both putting sweaters on. While they weren't in suits, flying with the SecNav meant they were dressed in 'business casual' which meant a sweater, not one of their hoodies or sweatshirts, for the flight.

Both men nodded to Director Vance when he joined them. "Getting a bit of exercise, good idea. McGee, what was with you, Torres and the grill?"

Gibbs chuckled, "It's my grill!"

"The plot thickens!"

Tim grinned, telling him the story of the wrong number, the calls driving him crazy and Torres speaking to the hostess for the party, who didn't speak much English. "She apologized for the mix-up, asked me to the party and then said to bring the enchiladas!"

Vance frowned, "They messed up, apologized, invited you to the party and wanted you to bring food?"

"That was what Nick told me as I couldn't understand her. He accepted on my behalf, without even asking."

Vance chuckled, "Ah, now I understand! That's a good one."

Gibbs and McGee both smirked and the director laughed again. Secretary Porter joined them for the last part of their walk, asking for more details about Joe Smith. They knew it was out of curiosity, she'd already approved his interment on the Arizona, and shared what they knew. She nodded before looking at Tim, "As I don't see the twins anywhere, Delilah must be home?"

He smiled, "Yes, Ma'am, a week ago. Said she wanted some Mommy time with the kids."

"I'm sure she does! I'm lucky that Megan was nearly grown before I took this job."

Tim nodded, "And I'm lucky I had so much help! Gibbs, Dr. Mallard, the Palmers, the Vances, more friends and co-workers. It was pretty amazing."

Porter opened her mouth to say something when the lead on her Security team walked over to her, "Excuse me, Ma'am, we're ready to board."

With a smile, she led the way and they boarded the jet. Tim discreetly watched where the others settled and then took a seat based on what he believed would be the best view flying into Pearl-Hickam. He also hoped to have some decent views as they flew across the U.S., even at the high altitude they'd reach.

Gibbs sat across from him, easier to talk, play cards or view whatever they could see of the country that way. There weren't many passengers on the flight, Gibbs, McGee, Director Vance, an agent, Vance had greeted him, who looked vaguely familiar to Gibbs, the SecNav's security team, two Marines and three Navy personnel hitching a ride either home or to their next postings, a man about McGee's age who looked vaguely familiar to Tim and of course the Secretary herself.

Their takeoff was smooth and once they reached altitude, the flight attendants brought around a beverage cart and to Tim and Jethro's amusement, menus for lunch, with their names printed on the menu they were handed, with their seat number hand written. While Tim enjoyed his caramel latte, a rare treat, he perused the menu, deciding on a delicious looking Southwestern salad with all kinds of tasty ingredients listed. They'd be sitting most of the day and considering the breakfast he'd had as well as the coffee he was drinking, a salad would be a good idea. They'd arrive at Hickam around 6:30 PM Hawaiian Standard Time. He and Jethro thought they'd probably have a light dinner at the hotel before they slept as it would be after midnight DC time.

Once the aisle was clear, Tim used the head and then walked for 30 minutes, joined by Gibbs, Vance and the guy Tim thought looked familiar. The man introduced himself to the others, he worked at the State Department and then looked at Tim, "I feel like we've met before."

Tim nodded with a smile, "You look familiar to me, too. Maybe a seminar or conference?"

The other man, whose name was Jay Whitman, nodded before quietly saying, "Those are usually pretty boring. The only time I've ever enjoyed one was in Boston."

Tim looked at him and then grinned, looking so much like young Probie McGee that Gibbs blinked in surprise while Vance's eyebrows rose, he'd never met Probie McGee. "Boston, a DoD seminar? We sat next to each other and chatted at breaks. I think we were there for a week. I attended MIT for my graduate degree and that week the two of us went to all my old haunts. I really enjoyed myself!"

"Oh yeah." Whitman laughed, "That's why I have an MIT t-shirt! I remember eating at some great 'hole-in-the-wall' eateries and drinking at some fun pubs. Best seminar I've ever attended."

"Have any idea what it was about?" That was Vance and he held back his sigh when both younger men shook their heads. Tim thought about it, "I have a memory stick labelled "DoD Seminar", I'll look to see."

"So you at least took notes."

Tim tried to keep his indignance from his voice, "Of course, Director."

Apparently he'd failed as Vance laughed so hard he had to be pounded on the back. When he could talk again, he said, "I beg your pardon, I sometimes forget you're not only a investigator, sharpshooter and electronic whiz, you're also a scholar."

Gibbs made a noise, "I remember sending you to Boston. Morrow assigned the seminar to me but the topic was not something that interested me. I knew DiNozzo would sleep through the whole thing, Kate would challenge every word and I thought you might find it interesting, maybe learn something you could teach the rest of us." He clapped Tim on the back, "Glad you had fun."

Tim nodded, "Our friend Mrs. Ferguson had died several weeks before. My sister, brother and I took the train to Cambridge for the funeral and at the reception afterward, her attorney cornered me to ask for a meeting, saying he needed to talk with me about her will. But he couldn't or wouldn't meet with us then or on Sunday before our train home. I was a brand new junior on the MCRT and didn't have much time or money to spare, we stayed with friends, and Sarah and Rob had class on Monday. So when Boss sent me to Boston for the seminar, it was my first chance to meet with the attorney. That's when I learned Mrs. F left us her house along with several other things. Luckily, the attorney had already been working with a property manager and Mrs. F. left us enough money to hire on, so other than to meet with the property manager and see the house again, I didn't have to do too much. I took the train up Friday so I had all weekend before the seminar, stayed with the same friends."

Vance frowned, "Who was Mrs. Ferguson?"

Tim smiled, "The three of us, my little sister, brother and I rented a room from her while we lived in Cambridge. When we first arrived, I was 18, their legal guardian, they were 12 and 11, both in middle school. Wherever I went, they went. We were her first renters. She didn't have any kids, her husband had died recently and we would be living on my scholarship money, plus any jobs I could manage around our class schedules. Mrs. F. worked part-time, needed more income and wanted to rent out four of the home's 6 bedrooms plus her husband's study. It's a huge house, built by Professor Ferguson's grandparents for their 8 children. The professor had grown up in it and his parents left it to him. Anyway, we rented the study, which is about twice the size of Dr. Mallard's library, for the three of us. We found divider screens for Sarah so she'd have privacy and we lived there until I left for FLETC several years later. Her house was our first home."

Whitman was puzzled by that last statement, "Where did you live before MIT?"

"We grew up on the streets of Baltimore. We stayed at a homeless shelter for a few years and then moved to a transient camp nearby. We slept in a tent for 6 years."

"Wow! You never said and I never would have guessed."

Tim gave him a wry smile, "Thank you. Our move to Cambridge was our first physical step away from poverty and when you and I met, I was still in recovery mode, didn't want anyone to know my background. Took me until about my 5th year at the agency before I really felt like I belonged in 'normal' society."

"But you went to MIT!"

"And graduated from Johns Hopkins before that, and raised two toddlers, my siblings, on what money and food I could scrounge and later, my scholarships. I think it was finally earning a living that brought a regular paycheck for rent, food, medical coverage and whatever the kids needed that made me feel like a part of society, that and not having to dumpster dive for food. Although we hadn't had to do that since I got my scholarship to Johns Hopkins. I'd had a little tutoring business going in Baltimore but that wasn't steady income. I remember when I realized I could shop at a retail store such as Walmart or Target without worrying and didn't have to have clothes and shoes in our sizes held at my favorite thrift stores. Then I knew we'd finally beaten poverty and joined mainstream society." He chuckled, "Years later, one of my co-workers talked me into having a suit made for me and that's when I knew we'd really made it out and weren't going back."

"So you're at NCIS, what about your kids?"

Tim grinned, "You mean my siblings, right? Because I'm now married with toddler twins."

Jay smiled, "I have a young child now, too. Yes, I meant your sister and brother."

"My sister is on a full scholarship, studying for her Masters in London, she's already published two best selling novels. My younger brother, can't call him little anymore, he's 6'5", is also in London. He graduated from John Hopkins with his Bachelor's in Science, started medical school there and then won a year's tuition and living expenses at the medical school of his choice. He chose the same school a good friend of ours went to many years ago, in London. We also have an older brother who's in the Marines, he's recently been promoted to Captain."

"And he was on the street with you?"

Tim nodded. Vance, who'd only known part of this, was amazed while Whitman's eyes widened so much, Tim thought the man might be in pain. Jethro, who knew it all by now, squeezed the back of Tim's neck affectionately.

Turning the tables, they asked Whitman what he did at the State Department and found his stories very interesting. By that time, the four of them had been walking for about 45 minutes and decided to take a break. They no sooner returned to their seats when the military personnel had their turn at exercising. While they didn't quite run, they did walk quite a bit faster than the others had and there was no conversation.

Once the Marine and Navy folks finished their walk, lunch was served. Tim thoroughly enjoyed his salad. Although he was sure it didn't save him any calories, he was just as certain it was more nutritious than the steak sandwich and fries Gibbs ate.

After their lunch trays were cleared, Gibbs moved across the aisle and he and Tim played Gin Rummy for over an hour, while keeping an eye out for anything they could see of the country below. They played 5 games, with Tim winning 3 and Gibbs 2. Jethro didn't mind, he remembered Tim talking about the 'numbers counting' at MIT as well as the younger man's memory. All things considered, he was glad he'd been able to win those 2 games!

Back across the aisle, Jethro fished his reading glasses and current read from his pack and settled in. He didn't mind the glasses so much now that most of the people he knew had them, although not prescription, buying them for cheap at their local stores. When Torres had pulled out a pair, Gibbs stopped feeling like they made him seem older and worse, more vulnerable, than he was. Now he smiled at Tim, who admitted to having several pairs, as he slid a pair on while logging onto his laptop, no doubt to work on his latest manuscript.

Hours later, Jethro woke to find his book in the seat next to him. He looked across at Tim, who was pounding away on the laptop. Catching the movement, Tim looked up with a nod which was returned. Jethro looked around, noticing they were the only 2 passengers awake. From the window, he caught a glimpse of land, so they weren't over the ocean yet.

He was playing poker on an old hand-held game Tim fixed up for him when he felt someone stop next to his seat. Looking up, he saw the man who'd looked vaguely familiar to him, the agent Vance greeted. The man nodded to him, "Agent Gibbs, right?"

Gibbs nodded, seeing that Tim had stopped typing and was watching the exchange. "I'm Agent Owens, worked a case with you back in 2003, money stolen from the Eisenhower and the wrong guy was blamed, the money had never been found. Your Agent Todd found the real culprit, the only one still alive, and we busted her."

Gibbs sat in thought, "She was aboard the first year females were allowed?"

"Yes."

Jethro nodded, "Todd did a good job with that one." He chuckled, "I ordered you to join us in DC, you were stationed at Pearl."

"Still am. I'm the SSAIC there now. It was my stupid personal note that the Navy took as gospel, blamed Lt. Schilz. Never did that again."

Gibbs huffed, "Good! I remember the lieutenant was posthumously exonerated and his records expunged. We were able to get benefits plus interest for his widow and daughter. And that was the mummy in the case that a deer hunter found in the middle of the woods, forgot about that."

With a head tilt, he motioned to Tim to join them. "Owens, like you to meet my SFA, Timothy McGee. Tim, Special Agent Richard Owens. Kate, Tony and I helped him resolve an old case he'd worked as Agent Afloat."

The two men shook hands and then a curious Owens asked about DiNozzo and Todd. Tim answered, "DiNozzo became a single parent and left the agency a few years ago, although he occasionally does consults. Kate Todd was assassinated by a Hamas double agent in Norfolk a year and a half after you worked with the team."

"I'm so sorry for your loss and to hear she's gone. She was a pistol. And DiNozzo, I thought he'd have his own team by now."

Tim tilted his head, "Thanks, we still miss her. Hard to believe she's been gone 15 years now. And Tony does have his own team, his young child. He stays in touch with us, they're part of our family, always will be. We had an email from him just this morning. Where are you headed today?"

"Home, I'm the SSAIC for the Hawaiian office. I travel to the East Coast twice a year to visit family." He grinned, "This is my first flight with the Secretary! If I'm lucky, there's room on a C-130, otherwise I fly commercial. McGee, how long have you been on Gibbs' team?"

"Officially, coming up on 16 years. Unofficially, closer to 17. I was a case agent at the Norfolk office my first year with the agency but the MCRT in DC kept asking for me. I spent most of that first year either TAD'd to Gibbs' team or on the road between Norfolk and the Navy Yard."

"Wow, that has to be a record!"

Gibbs nodded, "For my team, yeah. DiNozzo put in 15, McGee's broken his record now. Next to him is a former junior who did about 8 years. Our current junior will break that record in a few months."

"That's a great track record, though, considering the kinds of cases you guys work."

Tim chuckled at that, "Your teams don't have cases with terrorists, kidnapping, rape, murders, arms dealers, etc.?"

"Not on the scale you do, not that I mind! Kidnapping, rape, murder, embezzlement, theft, a lot of bad behavior but we've only had one terrorism case since I've had the office. Make that two as there was a money laundering case that was ultimately tagged as terrorism. No arms dealers."

Tim nodded, "Yeah, we've had a few money laundering and arms dealers over the years."

"Along with actual terrorist attacks, yeah, I know."

Gibbs decided that was enough, he knew talking about terrorist attacks made Tim very uncomfortable, considering his wife was nearly killed in one and Kate was murdered while they were stopping another.

"We're disembarking at Hickam. Have the ashes of a sailor from the Arizona."

"That's an honor. When's the ceremony?"

"0900 Friday."

"We'll be there, some or all of the office."

Gibbs tilted his head, surprised, "I had to get permission for Tim to join me."

"We'll be close enough to see and pay our respects, not actually with you. If we get word soon enough, we try to be there, to help honor our vets. I know in January there were 3 left."

"He wasn't one of them, no one knew about him. He was 95, lied about his age to join up, used his older brother's name and papers. So the count was really 4, with one of them dying in February. Now there are two, they're both 98."

Seeing the SecNav making her way down the aisle, Owens decided not to ask any more questions. He'd only met her on a handful of occasions, all formal. He nodded to her respectfully as she stopped, "Agent Owens, good to see you. Jethro, Timothy, I saw you playing cards…who won?"

Gibbs laughed, "As usual, Tim beat me 3-2, Ma'am. It's that memory of his!"

She grinned, "So, no poker games?"

Tim chuckled as he shook his head, "I'm never allowed to play with anyone who knows me. Doesn't seem fair. Maybe when the kids are older."

She shook her head, "Poor Delilah!"

"She holds her own, Ma'am, believe me!"

Patting his shoulder, she continued her walk while Owens went back to his seat, amazed at how well the Secretary knew the agents. He would have been more amazed if he knew what she was thinking about the McGees.

Tim and Jethro took another walk, staying on their feet for a full hour this time. Back at their seats, Jethro took the laptop, having agreed to read the draft of the first chapter of Tim's work.

Knowing he was a fan of the Deep Six novels, Tim had asked him to do a 'unofficial' read of his previous two books, while he was still writing them, and the changes he'd made from Gibbs' input had a great positive impact. They ranged from developing the characters a little more, adding more humor for the four newest characters, whose human doppelgangers selected their fictional names: Thea Owusua (Ellie), Colt Champion (Nick), Saffi de Paz (Kasie) and Veda Kearney (Jack). It also included Tibbs seeming to mellow, only to have him come roaring back during a tough case.

Gibbs had also persuaded Tim to give McGregor bigger roles, to let him take the lead, be a hero and display more of McGee's own innate humor than he had in previous books. Since Sarah's accidental reveal of the first Deep Six book way back when, Tim had been overly conservative with McGregor, letting the other characters shine more than his own character. As Tommy, Lisa and Amy were no longer featured characters, although Tommy managed to find his way into every book, and Jimmy had long forgiven Tim for his character's disgusting habits in that first book, Gibbs felt it was time for Tim to let McGregor shine, just as he was doing in real life.

Evidently he liked the chapter as he showed surprise at something and laughed aloud at another, right where he was supposed to. When he finished, he made a face. "I want more!"

Tim grinned, "Sorry, you'll have to wait."

"That's all right, gives me something to look forward to that I know I'll like."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Finally, they landed at JBPH-H. Everyone disembarked as the crew was required to take a 14 hour break before continuing to Japan. Tim supposed he shouldn't have been surprised when the SecNav invited them to share her transport to the same hotel he and Gibbs were booked into. She said she'd fallen into the habit of getting a hotel room for the layover. Leon would join them for dinner. While he also had a room reserved, he'd first head into the NCIS office with Owens to say hello.

They reached the hotel in less than 10 minutes. After checking into their rooms, the two agents went for a walk on the beach, followed by a swim in the hotel pool before meeting the SecNav and Vance for dinner at a nearby restaurant.

During the flight, Porter told them her favorite eateries and places to see, although she added that she always tried to get in some beach time. Leon nodded at that. "I usually stay here, you can eat right on the beach or on the pool deck. And my security team approves of it." Across from him, Porter nodded in agreement.

"How does that work, you get take out for the beach?"

"You can do that, there's a pizza place down the beach and of course the ubiquitous ice cream shack. However, here at the hotel the bartender on the pool deck will give you menus and someone will come find you, take your order and bring your food to you. It gets charged to your room so you don't need to carry cash or a card on the beach with you. Same goes with beverages, as long as you're on hotel grounds, you can have alcohol on the sand."

McGee, who'd had a cocktail before dinner and a glass of wine with dinner and hadn't slept more than an hour on the flight, was feeling nicely relaxed and smiled at Leon's words, "Mmm, sex on the beach."

Gibbs' eyes almost fell out of his head while Porter and Vance laughed themselves silly. Tim was glad they were happy although he didn't know what was so hilarious. Still, he smiled. When Leon could talk again, he looked at Gibbs, "Jethro, that's the name of a rather high octane cocktail."

Gibbs rolled his eyes with a laugh, patting the back of Tim's neck. "You have a very smart wife!"

Tim nodded with a happy smile, "I know, she's wonderful." Then he frowned, "Boss, why'd you say that?"

"Because she knew you needed to get away, to unwind."

"Oh, yeah. Feels good. Weird not having the kids around, though."

After dinner, the SecNav said goodnight and goodbye while Jethro and Leon took Tim for a walk on the sand. While it was still pleasantly warm, there was a little breeze blowing off the waves. Tim smiled, "We should come here for vacation, Dee, the kids and me. Before they get too much older, they'd sleep a lot on the flight now."

Leon nodded, "We moved from Chicago to San Diego when Kayla was in kindergarten and Jared was a toddler. We thought we'd just stay in Southern California for vacation that year but ended up coming to Hawaii. They were still at great ages to enjoy everything. Young enough to behave and interested in everything. A few years later and they would have been whiny and disinterested."

Tim chuckled, "What did you do for vacations?"

"Aside from our mandatory annual visit to Disneyland, we went to Yosemite where there was plenty of physical activity to keep us all happy. Went skiing in the mountains east of San Diego in the winter, Jackie and I took sailing lessons and sailed almost year round. Went up to Mammoth to cabin camp – once. Another time, we flew to Billings, Montana, rented an RV and took a road trip to Yellowstone. Another time we visited the Grand Canyon. Went back to Yosemite a couple of times, there was always more to see. We'd fly to Fresno, rent a car and drive up from there."

Tim nodded, "We want to take vacations like that. I'd like to see Yellowstone, the Grand Tetons and Glacier Park. I've never been to Montana. Or Wyoming, either, I know it's supposed to be beautiful country – lots of wildlife and hunting, although that's not my thing. Road trips or a combination of fly and drive, maybe a train trip up to Cambridge. It'll be easier now that the twins are potty trained."

The yawns from all 3 men were becoming more frequent so they turned back to the hotel. They stopped to say goodbye to Leon, he wouldn't be back in the office for another two weeks, wishing him good flights and good visits, asking him to say hello to Cassie Yates for them. She was the SSAIC in Singapore. Vance grinned, "I'll say hello for you. You know we're going on to Australia, too."

"To the Perth office?"

"No, to the Marine base at Darwin. I'm just along for the ride, it's an additional 4 hour flight to Perth from there and I was just there last year. It's a small office, 3 agents and an admin. They'd likely start to worry if I showed up there two years running!"

Tim sighed, "If by any chance you run into Captain Geordie Perry at Darwin, he's my older brother. We don't know where he's stationed, haven't heard from him in a few months."

"Hm, Special Ops, right?"

"Yes, sir."

"If I do, I'll show him the photos we took tonight." The waitress had taken a photo at dinner and they'd taken more at sunset, with Vance insisting on getting one of the 2 of them, saying he needed to have a photo of Gibbs on the beach. When Jethro looked puzzled, Tim had laughed, "You know, Dad, relaxing! Most people at the agency have never seen you relax."

Then he shut his mouth, oh boy, he was never going to drink again. Although Vance didn't say anything about McGee calling Gibbs 'Dad', he was happy to hear it, glad the man was firmly entrenched in the McGee family and vice versa. He knew the twins called him Poppy, a grandfatherly name, and it was great to hear McGee echoing the sentiment. Thinking of what they'd just been talking about, he said, "Tim, how about sending me any new photos of the twins, you and Dee?"

Now it was Jethro's turn to chuckle as Tim blinked blearily and pulled out his phone, frowning at it. Gibbs scrolled through his own phone, sending Leon his favorite new photos while Tim continued yawning. Vance looked at Gibbs and the two of them wrapped arms around Tim's back, "C'mon, kiddo, you need to sleep!"

Once in the elevator, Tim sighed, resting his head against Gibbs, who rolled his eyes at his boss when Leon asked if he wanted help getting Tim to their rooms. Luckily, it wasn't needed, Tim roused enough when the car stopped moving and walked down the hall to their rooms with Gibbs. He was steered into his room and sat on the bed. When he was gently pushed, he fell back on the bed and smiled as his dad took his shoes off and then helped him move his legs onto the bed. "Thanks, you're a good dad, Dad. That was fun, even with the bossssess there."

Quietly chuckling, he'd never seen Tim this tipsy, Gibbs ruffled his hair before heading to his kit, digging out a couple of aspirin, a bottle of water and placing the aspirin, water and a trash container close to his kid. Then he got ready for bed, drinking a bottle of water before he turned in, leaving the connecting door open enough to hear if Tim needed help.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Tim woke at some point during the night, drank the water and took the aspirin. He looked at the trash basket but ultimately didn't need it. He also managed to undress and find what he'd brought for jammies. He thought about trying to hang up his shirt and pants but decided that probably wasn't a good idea at the moment.

Jethro woke when sunlight poured into his room, he'd neglected to close the drapes last night. He was glad he'd slept later than usual, it was nearly 0630 here which meant it was 1230 in DC, half past noon! Getting up, he put his running clothes on before looking in on Tim. The bed was empty, the room light was on, the bottle of water was empty and he heard what he knew from experience was Tim brushing his teeth.

Back in his room, he made a full pot of coffee, tearing open a second packet of coffee and adding most of it to the basket. He knew from experience that would give the beverage the strength he and McGee preferred. Thinking about his morning routine, he decided not to brew the coffee just yet.

When Tim poked his head through from his room a couple minutes later, the younger man nodded a greeting, saying, "Want to go for a run?"

"Yeah, I was just contemplating that. I usually eat…oh, good thinking!"

Tim had waved a banana at him, they split it between them before heading for the beach. Both men did more pre-run stretches than usual after their long flight yesterday. When they started their run, Jethro set the pace, curious to see how Tim would do. They hadn't run together in several years and back then, McGee had to really push to keep up with him. He was amused and a bit upset with himself when the opposite proved true this morning, it felt like the kid was slowing down in an effort not to outrun him!

Gibbs knew his pace hadn't changed, he'd timed himself just a month ago. If anything it had increased since his knee surgery a few years ago. He winced at the memories of recovering from his gunshot wounds and learning to walk with his new knee at the same time. He stepped up his pace, eventually noticing he was again in sync with McGee and with a sigh, faced the truth, he'd slowed down. On top of that, he knew Tim wasn't a kid anymore. Shaking his head, he nearly growled at the younger man, "You're younger and taller than me, don't hold yourself back! Go!"

Tim tilted his head as he spurted ahead, adjusting to his normal pace. Gibbs kept going, finally turning back before his younger agent did. He'd decided jet lag was hitting him harder than usual this trip.

He ran up the back steps of the hotel, near the pool and terrace bar. Although there wasn't anyone there, he remembered Vance saying something about menus and looked behind the bar, pulling out two menus. Using his cell phone, he'd already ordered two extra strength coffees, to be delivered to the terrace bar, by the time McGee joined him. "Boss?"

"I remembered what Leon said and ordered coffee for us. Here's a menu and the kitchen people said there's a restroom right inside the door where we can clean up."

"Great! You know what you want?" Tim grinned at the look he got, "Thought you might want something different here."

"Not a bad idea. Okay, I'll have the Hawaiian omelette with a side of bacon, fresh fruit and…you want toast?"

"Thinking not this morning, I'll save that for lunch or dinner."

"No toast for me either then."

"Got it. I'll call it in while you clean up, then swap." Gibbs nodded and started to get up, McGee's voice stopping him, "You know the Hawaiian omelette has pineapple and mango in it?"

"Don't need the fresh fruit bowl then, good save. Anything else?"

"Yeah, have you ever had Spam?"

Gibbs laughed, "Yes and it's good mixed with eggs. How about you order the omelette with Spam and we'll split them between us? But I still want my bacon!"

Tim smiled, "Sounds good and so do I."

Gibbs headed for the restroom while Tim placed their order, asking for a separate plate to separate the omelettes, explaining their plan. The kitchen guy said he'd split the omelettes between their orders when they were plated in the kitchen.

Two coffee carafes appeared before Gibbs returned and Tim poured some into his mug, taking a cautious sip. It was delicious, he'd never had Hawaiian coffee before. While it was a milder roast, it was still plenty robust.

They enjoyed their breakfasts and Tim made a mental note about Spam. He'd never had it before, had never heard of it, except electronic spam, and found it quite tasty. Neither man realized hash browns came with their meals and both enjoyed the extra treat. They sat on the terrace, enjoying the view of the beach as it came to life. There were other runners and several walkers but there weren't really any beachcombers until after the lifeguards arrived. By then, the air was beginning to heat up and Tim really wanted a shower. They'd decided to do some sightseeing this morning, have lunch out somewhere and then spend the afternoon and evening on the beach. Tim had already reserved beach chairs and a big beach umbrella.

Taking a hop on/off bus tour, they saw a large part of Honolulu. Back at the hotel, they emptied their packs of the souvenirs they'd purchased, mostly for the McGee, DiNozzo and Palmer children, before climbing into an Uber that would take them to some of the shops that sold genuine Hawaiian made items. Tim had found a list online and they'd selected two to visit. Both were interested in items made of koa, a native Hawaiian wood.

They had fun looking at everything, confident that everything was authentically Hawaiian. Tim saw a elegantly simple necklace he knew his wife would love and bought it for her birthday, then purchased a bracelet for his mother-in-law's birthday and earrings with a complementary necklace for Lu Morgan, his surrogate mother, for Christmas. He sent a text and photo of the bracelet for Dee's mom to his wife and she replied with a happy face. Lu, the woman he and his siblings and friends called Mamalu or Malu for short and Grama Lu to his children, was of Spanish, African, Puerto Rican and Italian ancestry and he thought the earrings and necklace touched on each of those, as well as being uniquely Hawaiian.

Jethro also bought a few things, for his three grandkids, Delilah, something he saw that he knew Tony would like and another item he knew Tim would like, for his boys' birthdays, and for the two Palmer children, their parents and Ducky. He'd also spotted something he knew the woman he cared for would like and while Tim was busy looking in another area of the first store, he purchased it. It was a bit soon, they'd only really started dating a few weeks ago but he wanted her to have it.

He sighed, they should bring something back for Torres and Bishop. He smiled, it could be from Tim and him, less awkward that way. He looked around but didn't see anything. He'd never spent any time buying souvenirs or gifts for his team or co-workers before. If he saw something, maybe but not like this. When Tim caught his eye, he joined him, his purchases already in his pack, and the younger man made a face, "Are we taking something back for Torres and Bishop?"

"If we do it together, yeah, guess we should."

"Good because I found something for Kasie and bought things for Ducky and the Palmers. This is kind of an avalanche, isn't it? You buy for one person and then have to buy for everyone else too."

Gibbs huffed, "I was thinking the same thing. What'd you find for Kasie?"

Tim showed him, smiling at the man's grin. "Oh yeah, that's great! Want to split that and whatever we get for Ellie and Nick?"

"Yes and I was thinking maybe a pound of Hawaiian coffee each for Torres and Bishop. It's great and you know they'll love it."

"Works for me. I know I'm going to take some home and I'm sure you will, too."

"Macadamia nuts are good, too. Especially chocolate covered or coconut."

Gibbs shook his head, "For who?"

Tim chuckled, "Me, for one but otherwise, not sure. Maybe the security guys?"

"That works. And since they will have seen the photo of me relaxing on the beach, would it be too shocking to get a couple of boxes for the break room?"

"That's an excellent idea!"

By the time they finished shopping, they were hungry. Other than the Museum at Pearl Harbor, which they'd see tomorrow after the ceremony, they were done for the day. Asking their Uber driver for a lunch recommendation, he took them to a street where he said they couldn't go wrong. There were several eateries and he pointed to his favorites. "The best part is that this is off the usual tourist path, so you'll find more authentic dishes and local customers."

Picking a place at random, they mentioned their driver's name to their server, which brought smiles. One of them ordered the special of the day while the other ordered something else from the menu and then they shared. They'd decided to wait for dinner to try a pu pu platter of Hawaiian appetizers. The restaurant staff was friendly, the other customers were friendly and they loved the food they'd ordered. Although it wasn't a diner per se, the comfortable atmosphere reminded both of Elaine's diner.

After lunch, they walked three blocks to meet their driver, enjoying seeing more of what they thought was probably the Honolulu that the residents frequented. On the way back to the hotel, they asked what other sites they should see, explaining they were here to participate in an interment to the Arizona. That got their driver's attention and he said he'd like to attend the service, that his grandfather had been stationed on a ship in Pearl Harbor but had been on leave during the attack. He'd returned to Hawaii after the war, married and raised a family here. The driver said that although his grandfather didn't like to talk about it, he, his family and eventually his grandkids went to every interment service they could. His grandfather was gone now but the driver's father still went and he'd bring his dad and children tomorrow.

"Since the Memorial opened in 1982, it's been a tradition in our family to attend the interments of Arizona survivors." He looked at them, "You will be participating?"

"Yes."

"That's a big honor. Are you family or military?"

"Neither, although I'm a retired Marine. We're civilian employees of the Federal Government, working for NCIS, Naval Criminal Investigative Service. We're tasked with protecting Navy and Marine personnel and their dependents, among other things. That's how we met our sailor. He created a situation that caused us to bring him to the agency for questioning and that led to the discovery that he was a survivor of the Arizona. He had no family, no friends and I promised to make sure his ashes were interred here."

"And you two were chosen?"

Tim smiled, "We're the senior members of the lead team at the agency. Our team was called in to deal with the situation in the first place and we worked with our sailor to resolve the problem. Gibbs here is our team lead and I'm his second in command. With his promise, there was no question about Gibbs participating in the ceremony and he invited me to join him."

"Wow, do you get involved with things like this a lot?"

Gibbs chuckled, "The name of our team is the Major Case Response Team, so yes. In this case, a high ranking Naval officer was involved so we were brought in from the start. You ever read any of the Deep Six books?"

"Yeah, love those!"

"The cases you read in those are fictional but they are similar in kind to the cases we get."

"Wow, so Gemcity must work or have worked on something like your team."

"That's our theory, too."

Reaching the hotel, Tim nearly jumped from the car while Gibbs thanked their driver for all his help. "Hey, do you need a ride tomorrow morning?"

"No, thanks anyway."

Tim was waiting for him at the elevator and once they were in and the door closed, he started laughing, "That's our theory? That was a good one! For a second I thought you might be pushing me to 'fess up, then that came out."

Gibbs chuckled, "I thought that was pretty good. So…"

"I have his card, I'll figure out his address and mail him an autographed copy. Maybe I'll say something like "A friend asked to send this to you. Happy reading! P.S. I hear you're a great tour guide!"

"That's good, doesn't quite give you away as Gemcity, just hints that one of us knows him."

When they reached their rooms, they separated, only for Tim to be called back by Gibbs, "Porter and Vance are still here. There's bad weather heading for Japan, sounds like the storm is pretty big. Anyway, their flight crew is delaying their departure until Saturday."

"Will they be at the ceremony tomorrow?"

"Yes. Vance says they're not bumping us from our spots, they'll watch with everyone else from inside the Memorial."

Tim was quiet for a minute before tilting his head, "Too bad about their schedule and the storm but I'm glad they'll be here for the ceremony, especially the SecNav. From what I've read, the other survivors want to be buried with their loved ones, so Smith will be the last survivor interred in the Arizona. I don't know if she's been here for others but it seems fitting that she's here for the last one."

"Do you want to give up our spots?"

Tim shook his head, "No. You promised Joe that you would make sure he was interred here and I want to be there, too, representing our team and because I was so impatient with him."

Gibbs smiled at that. "I'm pretty sure he understood that, as ornery as he was to everyone."

Tim just nodded, hoping that was true. "Are we allowed to put flowers in the water?"

"Two, one from each of us and they mandate the type of flower. The hotel will have two red roses ready for us in the morning. And there might be at least one horseshoe flower wreath, but not where we'll be and it won't go in the water."

Tim nodded again before saying, "Afterward, I'd like to spend some time at the museum. I don't know my background but if there are any McGees on the list, I'd like to at least know the names and where they were from."

"Yes, I want to spend some time there, too. LJ knew someone whose cousin died here but he didn't know which ship."

The two of them sat for a moment, thinking of the lives lost, the families' broken and Gibbs' heartfelt words shared with Tim.

A child's laughter in the hallway roused them and Tim returned to his room to change into his swim suit. Both of them slathered on the sunscreen, each doing the other's back, grabbed towels, hats, t-shirts, bottles of water and headed for the beach. They found their chairs and umbrella all ready for them and put their things down. As soon as they were settled, Tim made a face, "I'm hungry!"

Gibbs chuckled, "Yeah, me too."

"I'll get the me…" Tim didn't finish his sentence as a restaurant employee approached them, "Excuse me, Mr. Gibbs, Mr. McGee, would you like anything to eat or drink?"

The two smiled at each other, nodding. "Yes, please!" As both knew what they wanted, the server stayed to take their order. Tim wanted the largest container of raspberry iced tea they had and a Kalua pork sandwich with sweet potato fries.

Gibbs also ordered the Kalua pork but he'd never had sweet potato fries and asked for regular fries instead. Tim promised to 'let' him try some of his fries. He preferred sweet potato fries over regular potato fries. He liked them so much he'd learned how to make them.

Their eyes almost fell out when the food was delivered. Tim was given a large tumbler of raspberry iced tea, accompanied by two carafes, one full of ice and the other full of raspberry tea. He was also given a double order of the sweet potato fries, so he could 'share with this friend without sacrificing any of his own fries'.

Gibbs also had a carafe of Kona coffee and almost as many fries as McGee had, only the 'regular' kind. Their sandwiches looked and smelled wonderful and they got to work. When Jethro agreed to try one of Tim's fries, he was surprised at the taste. He'd only had sweet potatoes in pie or sweet dishes with marshmallows and brown sugar, which he associated with Thanksgiving and didn't much care for. This was nothing at all like that. This was definitely a savory flavor. It had the right texture, a little crunch, with a little tang, a bite of something interesting, he wasn't sure what, salt with maybe a hint of garlic. He had a second, third and fourth before stopping to look at McGee, "You know how to make these?"

"Yes, I do, although I've also now found two brands of frozen sweet potato fries that are pretty good. They'll do in a pinch, but I prefer mine. Or just a regular baked sweet potato."

"What do you put on it when it's baked? And do you bake it like a regular potato?"

"Yes, I bake it the same. We use the same things you put on russet potatoes. Butter, chives, etc. I usually do butter, a bit of garlic and chopped up chives. We slice the baked sweet potato down the middle, like you do a potato, add some other cooked veggies and sliced grilled chicken into it and whatever toppings, if any, and it's an easy, nutritious, depending on your toppings, and delicious meal."

Gibbs piled a handful of his fries onto Tim's plate, helping himself to more sweet potato fries. "Too bad these don't come in chips, like potato chips."

"They do make them, but they're hard to find, I rarely find them at regular supermarkets. When I see them, I buy several bags." Tim grinned, "I don't know if they're healthier than potato chips, doubt it, but they have the same tangy taste as the fries."

Gibbs looked at him, "Are you what they call a 'foodie'? I've heard the term, wasn't sure what it meant."

Tim smiled, a little embarrassed. "Not even close! I'm a total amateur when it comes to gourmet food after growing up on other people's scraps and peanut butter. Before I met Dee, gourmet, as far as I was concerned, was possibly making something from scratch and I certainly wasn't very imaginative. She's much more adventurous as far as food goes and she's introduced me to a lot of delicious food that I would never have tried on my own."

Gibbs nodded and then with a grin, reached over and tousled Tim's hair. "You've grown into the person you were meant to be, kiddo, foodie or not!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

When they were sufficiently stuffed and their dishes collected, although their carafes were left for them, they walked down the beach and back, applied more sunscreen and finally waded into the ocean. They'd both noticed adults swimming parallel to the shore and decided that was safer if there were rip currents.

They swam in the water for nearly an hour before taking a break. Tim decided to rent a paddleboard which Gibbs also had to try and then ended up renting his own for the rest of the afternoon and early evening, finally packing up near sunset. Deciding to clean up and find another of the local restaurants recommended by their Uber driver for dinner, they stopped on the way into the hotel for a swim in the pool. That felt great and no doubt removed some of the salt and sand from them. The pool was open until midnight and they thought they might be able to handle a late night swim by Saturday or Sunday. Right now they were still on East Coast time which was 6 hours ahead.

Asking the concierge for directions to the restaurant they wanted to try, the young woman smiled, "It's about 3 miles, you could walk but we find most people don't want to walk back. However, our shuttle driver will happily drive you to and from."

Having already had plenty of exercise, they rode the shuttle. The restaurant was as promised, looked like nothing special from the outside, had a friendly tropical beach vibe with appropriate decorations inside and the food was excellent. They each tried the beers crafted in Hawaii, although Tim limited himself to one.

Back at the hotel, they turned in early. Their transport would pick them up at 0800 for the drive to the Pearl Harbor National Memorial.

They were up at dawn on Friday, doing their stretches before starting their run on the beach just as the night skies began to lighten. A few minutes into their run, Vance joined them. When Tim found himself having to hold back again, he gave them a wave and took off. Vance sighed, "I thought I was holding my own."

Gibbs snorted, "Me too. I haven't run with Tim in a few years. He's not a kid anymore but he's built up his speed and stamina. I'm just grateful that I can run as well as I do, because of my new knee."

"Not so new anymore but I take your point. Wish I had an excuse! You ready for today?"

Gibbs nodded, "We've read up on the ceremony and the interment. The hotel is supplying the roses we'll be allowed to toss into the water. What we weren't clear on is if park visitors will be on the Memorial or not."

"Yes, they will be. The park opens at 0800, the first boat leaves at 0830 and you, McGee, Porter, her security team, a few military personnel, the Pearl NCIS team, the guy Tim knows from State and I will be on that. The second boat follows immediately and has a capacity of 145 people. They've posted notices on the website, at the gates and parking lots that there's an interment today at 0900, and that the tour and boat schedule is amended to 1 boat at 0830 and then no boats until 1000. Once those first two boats are on the Memorial, nobody else will cross over until everything's done. So, yes, there will be visitors, but as Smith didn't have any family, that works out all right. The visitors will be briefed before they leave from the dock." He stopped talking to adjust his breathing. "Each interment has been special but this one, not only because it was unexpected but because it will be the last interment for the Arizona, is an historical occasion and you and Tim will be in many photos, formal, including photos with the SecNav and any other Brass that show up and of course whatever the visitors snap. You okay with that?"

"Yes, we've talked about it. Will Tim and I be allowed to stay on the Memorial after the interment? Neither of us has ever been."

"Yes, when we board our boat, we'll be given tickets to allow us on the Memorial and most importantly, give us a return trip back."

"Is that a problem?"

"No, we'll list you as returning on the 1100 boat. I don't know whether the return ride is normally reserved but for you two today, it will be."

"That's good, thanks, Leon."

"Almost forgot, do you have plans for lunch?"

"Other than to eat, no."

"Porter would like the four of us to eat here together, at the hotel."

"All right. Other than beach time, we don't have anything planned. Is there any specific reason?"

Vance shook his head. "Not that I know of."

Gibbs made a noise, "We have paddleboards reserved for 1400."

"Paddleboards, I'm impressed!"

"Tim's experienced and I took lessons yesterday. We were in the water until the last shift of lifeguards called everyone in."

"Is it difficult?"

Gibbs shook his head, "Wasn't for me and Tim does fine. I had a couple of spills but they weren't bad. Look on the photo board when we go back into the hotel, there should be photos of us."

McGee circled back to them, keeping whatever thoughts he might be having to himself about Gibbs' and Vance's stroll along the beach. Smiling, he told them he was running ahead to grab the first shower, Gibbs could order breakfast if he wanted. When told about lunch, Tim nodded, "All right, then scratch what I had yesterday or my usual. I'll have 2 scrambled eggs, no cheese, apple juice and coffee with whole grain toast and no hash browns. No bacon or fresh fruit."

"Got it, good idea."

Tim waved as he continued to the hotel and Vance shook his head. "Apple juice?"

"We'll be on a boat and on the water. Orange juice is acidic, apple juice is not, bacon and fresh fruit can cause uh, digestive problems, although he's probably holding off on the bacon for a pork sandwich at lunch, same for the hash browns, he might want sweet potato fries again. He's treating himself here but he's decided to rein his appetite back in, too. More importantly, he doesn't want to take any chances this morning, even with the ginger root and sea-bands."

Vance nodded, "Good thinking."

Back at the hotel, Gibbs went ahead to get their breakfast sorted while Leon stopped at the rear entrance to look at the Photo Board. He grinned at the shots of McGee and Gibbs on the paddleboards, asking at the office for digital copies. He didn't send them to anyone, he'd wait until they were all home. One of the photos showed a dripping wet Gibbs climbing onto the board after a spill, with McGee in the background, sitting on his board and looking like he was coaching the older man while trying very hard not to laugh.

Post-showers, breakfast and dressing in their fresh from the dry cleaners suits, crisp white shirts and ties, shoes polished to Marine satisfaction, Tim and Jethro were given the roses at the front desk and then rode to Pearl Harbor National Park with Director Vance and Secretary Porter. Once at the park, they were given tickets for the 0830 boat over and the 1100 boat back from the Memorial.

Tim spotted Richard Owens and Jay Whitman in the crowd of visitors and was not surprised when Whitman joined them on their boat as well as Owens and several of his staff. Most wore NCIS jackets. The field agents, including McGee, Gibbs and Vance, had their badges attached to the breast pockets of their suit jackets. Whitman also wore his State Department ID on his suit jacket. A big surprise was the presence of Admiral Michael Caplinger and his wife Gloria, the couple whose house Smith broke into, the incident that started this chain of events although Tim supposed that had really happened nearly 80 years ago when Smith enlisted using his brother's name. Tim was glad to see them, wondering if this would help in their healing from the death of their daughter.

Although the Memorial was managed by the National Park Service, US Navy sailors handled both visitor boats and Tim imagined that might be a privileged position. The second boat didn't begin loading until the first boat was away. Tim and Jethro spotted their Uber driver in the crowd and nodded to him.

When they reached the Memorial, they were guided inside. There they found that the front of the area where the indoor ceremony would be held had chairs for those in the first boat and those in the 2nd boat who chose to attend. The Caplingers were included with their group, along with the Commandant of JB Pearl Harbor-Hickam, a few other Brass with a representative from each service, the NCIS folks, Whitman from the State Department, the DoN official photographer and a videographer who would record both ceremonies.

When everyone from the second boat docked, the visitors were ushered in. If they didn't want to attend the ceremony, they were taken to an auditorium where they'd watch clips and a documentary about the attack. The rest were seated in the rear of the room set aside for the ceremony. There were only three children that Tim could see and they looked like they were between 10 and early teens. He smiled when he realized they were with their Uber driver.

Four horseshoe flower arrangements were brought in, one from the "American Legion", one from the "Sons and Daughters of Pearl Harbor Survivors", the third was from the Department of the Navy and the fourth was from the Veterans of Foreign Wars. The SecNav had been told earlier that the flower arrangements would remain in the Memorial through the weekend and then returned to shore and given to local nursing homes.

Once everyone was in place, the two-bell ceremony began. A Naval Officer welcomed the Secretary, some of the Brass, Director Vance and then, to Tim's shock, Gibbs and himself. Then the officer addressed the group, explaining to them, as he conducted the ceremony, what the two-bell ceremony meant to service members. On a small table at the front was a red rose, signifying the blood shed by their fallen shipmates. Next to it was a crystal glass of water to quench their thirst for freedom, salt to remind them of the pain felt, a china plate that was pure white for the purity of their hearts and sacrifices. The officer continued, explaining that in days past two bells, here he paused and a bell was rung twice, marked the end of a routine day aboard ship; it was time for tattoo and soon, taps would sound throughout the ship.

The officer continued, "Certainly it is a most appropriate time to honor our departed shipmates. Ladies and Gentlemen, please bow your heads. The toll of the ship's Bell reminds us of the reverence we owe to our departed shipmates."

The bell was again rung twice and the officer continued the ceremony, "…to those who guard the honor of our country upon the sea, in the air and on foreign soil. Let it be a reminder of the faith they confide in us." The bell again rang twice. "Let us gathered here not forget our obligations and on silence breathe a prayer for our departed shipmates." Again, the bell rang twice. Silence followed as prayers were offered.

Eventually the officer said that the moment of reverence was dedicated to those shipmates who'd gone before those gathered and the bell was rung. What followed was a rifle salute from the U.S. Navy and a benediction with the echo of Taps being played across the harbor. When it was time for the flag to be presented, Tim stepped forward to take it.

They'd had a vigorous discussion about this on the way here. He thought Secretary Porter or Director Vance should take it, but the three of them, Gibbs included, insisted that he accept it, on behalf of the agency. That made even less sense to McGee, not understanding why the director wouldn't take it. He stopped pushing back when Secretary Porter started laughing. He didn't get that either but hoped that Gibbs or Vance would explain it to him at some point. Now, for the benefit of the visitors and anyone who wondered, he said, "On behalf of the Naval Criminal Investigative Service, I accept with gratitude this flag honoring Electrician's Mate Fireman Apprentice Joseph Smith."

Following the flag presentation, Gibbs carried Smith's urn, McGee carrying the flag and rose with both arms across his chest, from the Memorial to the dock area. A Naval officer and a National Park Service officer stood by Gibbs and McGee's sides. The urn was presented to the waiting Navy divers, who swam with it to the open barbette of gun turret number four of the USS Arizona and then proceeding to an opening large enough for the urn. The urn was placed into the slot and from there, slid into the remains of the ship. While the officers and Gibbs saluted, he had permission from the SecNav, Tim placed his hand holding the rose over his heart, on top of the flag he still held, bowed his head, praying for Smith and for his own long-dead father, Daniel McGee. Once the urn was gone, Tim and Jethro threw their roses into the water, saying another quiet prayer. Then the four of them returned to the interior, Secretary Porter entering first. Tim didn't know if it was protocol for her to be on deck but he doubted it mattered. As it was, the videographer and DoN photographer had been on the deck as well, they re-entered the Memorial after Tim, so protocol had already been changed.

More photos of them were taken inside. The DoN photographer showed them a few photos taken on the deck, including the two men tossing the red roses into the water. Now he wanted photos of them with Vance, with the SecNav and with the Pearl NCIS team and the reps from each military service. He gestured at the Caplingers but they disappeared into the crowd and Vance said something quietly to the photographer. Tim asked the SecNav if she'd be interested in meeting the descendants of another survivor, although not of the Arizona but another ship in the Harbor during the attack. He told her what their Uber driver told them and she smiled, yes, she would like to meet them. Tim went to find them, asking the driver's father if he and his family would like to meet the Secretary of the Navy, that she was interested in hearing his father's story. The man's face lit up and the group followed Tim back to the Secretary.

Although he found the story interesting, Tim was also sad and exhausted. He was suddenly finding it hard to believe that the man who'd appeared in their lives less than a week ago was gone so suddenly. Sure, he'd been old but he'd been so alive in his mission that it was hard to deal with.

He relaxed a little when Gibbs wrapped an arm around his back to comfort him, although the younger man felt his surrogate father might be even sadder, thinking of Jack, Mike, his former CO, Colonel Ryan, who'd died a few years ago and other Marine friends. Wanting him to have the same comfort he was giving, Tim wrapped an arm around Gibbs' shoulders and for a fleeting moment, the two leaned their heads together. Behind them, Porter and Vance watched, touched at the closeness between the two.

Although Gibbs and McGee had tickets to return on the 1100 boat, neither had any desire to look around the Memorial. When the SecNav and Vance turned to leave, they found the other two waiting. Tim gave them a half smile, "Neither of us is feeling much like looking around today. They gave us tickets for the 0830 boat tomorrow and exchanged our Friday 1100 returns for tomorrow's 1100."

Before they left, Tim was given a waterproof, zippered cover for the flag and Gibbs helped him handle it. The four of them, Porter, Vance, Gibbs and McGee boarded their boat, joined by the local NCIS folks and most of the others who'd ridden over with them. One of the NCIS'ers asked Tim what would happen with the flag. Looking at Vance, he was given a subtle nod, ok to answer and said, "It will be framed in a case custom made for it and placed with a plaque commemorating Smith. It'll go in the hall at Headquarters with our photos of those we've lost and the letters and photos of thanks and commendations. When it's up, the Director intends to have a video made so everyone in the agency can see it."

"That's great, Agent McGee, thanks!"

Vance smiled, "It was Mr. Smith's idea that we keep his flag. He insisted once Gibbs, our MCRT, forensic tech and ME figured out how to prove he was who he said he was."

Gibbs smiled at everyone's inclusion. Tim was feeling tired and dispirited again. At that moment, if he'd had his choice, he would climb on the next flight to DC and fly home to his loving wife, who'd fought so hard to live after her injuries and their babies, full of life. Then he remembered his primary reason for being here, for coming along with Boss, was to make sure Gibbs' spirits didn't take a nosedive. Straightening his shoulders, he stood taller and managed to nudge Gibbs' arm just a bit. He didn't turn, but he felt Gibbs' smile.

They were only in the SUV for a few minutes, a little longer than their drive in with Friday traffic and Tim fell asleep. Vance shook his shoulder when they arrived. "Wakey, wakey, McGee, lunch and your paddleboard await you!"

He smiled before he opened his eyes. "Coffee!"

Beside him, Gibbs snorted and they laughed, dispelling the melancholy left from the ceremony.

Tim took the flag upstairs to his room, putting it in the safe there, before joining the others for lunch. They'd opted to eat first, change for their afternoon plans after. Removing their suit jackets, the four relaxed over their meal, starting with much needed coffee for Tim and Jethro while Leon and the Secretary each had iced tea. Tim eyed the pitcher but decided to wait until they needed a break on the beach.

As they ate their lunch, Porter looked at Tim, deciding to tell him why he'd been chosen to accept the flag. "Timothy, you're the youngest of all of us here, the youngest representing the Navy and NCIS. You, in your relative youth, represent the future of both. That's why we," she made a circle with her finger of Gibbs, Vance and herself, "decided you should be the one to accept it. You will carry forward the memory of this last interment for us, ensuring that no one forgets the sacrifices made by Joe Smith and his shipmates on the Arizona and the other ships damaged or destroyed on December 7th, 1941. It's not who attacked or who won, it's the sacrifices they made. When the flag in its case is hung on the wall, photos of you and Gibbs on that deck, honoring Seaman Joseph Smith will surround it."

Tim swallowed, finally just nodding his thanks for the explanation and his appreciation for her words. This was a lot to think about and he immediately thought of Gibbs' words.

"Maybe the best of me was gone.

…"You come home and you're like half a person.

"The other half of you is still back there where at least it made sense.

"Where even with the bullets, the blood, the chaos, you knew what mattered.

"You knew that the guy next to you was willing to die for you and you for him.

"And you look around and think, it shouldn't take a war to make the world that simple."

WITH LOVE AND GRATITUDE

THE END


End file.
